After Hours
by EppieG
Summary: Missing scene from Bang and Blame. Written in response to a challenge posted at the TBJ:ladies LIveJournal forum.


Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: After Hours  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Notes/Summary: Missing scene from "Bang and Blame." Written in response to a challenge posted at the TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum.

* * *

Tracey hung up the phone, ending a decidedly strange conversation with Andrew Soin. Despite the fact that he was safely locked away, she was vaguely creeped out. She was sure that his veiled threat was just a reflex for him ... his standard method of dealing with anything that didn't go his way or struck him as a perceived slight. It was yet another piece of the puzzle she was trying to assemble for trial. She needed to find away to show that this sad-sack of a man who seemed to travel with his own personal black cloud was not a victim. At least not involuntarily. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear Kelly come in.

Tilting her head toward the phone Tracey announced, "I just spoke to Mr. Soin ... the defense counsel himself." She flipped the documents she'd been studying over. "I thought you'd gone home."

Kelly was barely visible in the darkened office until she stepped into the glow of Tracey's desk lamp. "No ... I went for coffee." Briefly she raised both hands -- each holding familiar disposable cups -- before extending one arm toward Tracey. "What did Soin want at this hour?"

Gratefully accepting the coffee, Tracey took a sip before answering. "Ostensibly, our witness list ... but I think it was more than that. I think he was testing the water ... trying to see if I would give him any fuel to stoke his persecution complex. Something he could use to further demonize us and make himself even more sympathetic." She took another long sip of coffee. "I can't believe I have to say this ... after all, the man shot three people in front of countless witnesses and security cameras ... but, I think he's right on the edge. Problem is ... if I do what I need to do to push him over it ... I risk looking even more like the Wicked Witch."

"Our case is solid, Tracey ... despite Soin's pitiful circumstances. A practiced defense attorney might have been able to spin everything more in his favor, but with Soin representing himself ... he's facing nearly impossible odds." Kelly watched as Tracey's jaw set in frustration.

"Need I remind you that Goliath lost?" She cracked her neck sharply as she stretched. "Besides, you yourself were feeling sorry for the guy to the point of semi-rationalizing his behavior ... and that was _after _you watched the tapes, spoke with the victims, and met Dana Burge's husband ... throw in an emotional appeal from poor put-upon regular Joe himself, and yeah ... I can see this one slipping away."

Kelly placed her cup down on the desk and moved behind Tracey's chair. Settling both hands on her partner's shoulders, she squeezed ... firmly massaging, kneading steadily... satisfied when she heard a low groan and felt Tracey's body relax.

"I'll give you two hours to stop doing that ..." Tracey's voice was somewhat muffled, her chin dropped down near her chest.

Smiling, Kelly worked her fingers under Tracey's hair, up the back of her neck. "Need I remind _you _... you are the best damn DA in the city ... you have all the facts on your side, not to mention every advantage. A jury may sympathize ... a lot ... they may even want to give him a break ... but they won't be able to look past his actions. You won't let them."

Tracey half-heartedly raised and lowered her shoulders in response. Digging her thumbs into the center of Tracey's back, Kelly tightened her fingers. "No ... don't just shrug ... tell me what you're thinking." Her tone mirrored Tracey's ... exactly as she had sounded when she'd said the same words.

"Touché." Tracey raised her head and cut her eyes back toward Kelly. "I was just thinking ... that for once ... I wouldn't mind having Judge Patel."

Kelly rolled her eyes but remained silent. Finishing her impromptu massage, she retrieved her coffee and started toward the door. "Let's get out of here. It'll all look different in the morning."

Already collecting her belongings, Tracey murmured, "I'm not sure that's a good thing ..."

"Hmm?" Kelly had picked up Tracey's cup as well and was waiting, silhouetted by the hall light.

Tracey switched off the lamp and moved to join her.

"Just in the city ...?"

* * *

the end  
thanks for reading!


End file.
